Taran (Bambi)
Taran (soda-bats) is a young fawn with the ability to take on human form. He is a new student to Spirit High. Personality Taran doesn't necessarily have a magnetic personality but its easy to become enthralled by his adventurous spirit. He's ridiculously curious about the world around him, and doesn't mind sticking his nose in somewhere just to appease his own personal interests. He is also terribly naive, which only means he is easily manipulated and lead astray. Initially one might find Taran to be quite timid, his own nature leaving him skeptical about new encounters. Still, if your able to hurdle that first step in meeting Taran you'll find him to be a very friendly individual. He is loyal and very trusting towards his friends. Powers Thus far Taran is under the firm belief that he is just another shapeshifter attending Spirit High, but that is only one aspect of his abilities. He is a mimic, which means he is able to copy the magical talents of other students (although limited). Unfortunately, the more powers he manages to copy the less powerful each spell becomes. It dilutes his own natural abilities and until he is fully conscious of what he is - it will continue to reduce the effectiveness of each spell copied. Thus far Taran has yet to copy any other students abilities as he is naive to the fact that he can. He probably wont even try unless confronted with an issue that requires him to do so. Background Taran's past isn't necessarily dark, more tragic, and even then he remains optimistic towards the future. He was born a young Prince of the forest, part of an animal hierarchy where his duties would be to one day watch over the other deer inhabiting the woods and warn them of any oncoming threats or dangers. However because of what had happened Taran finds himself quite far from his home and makes becoming a great Prince seems like a far off dream. Prior to arriving at Spirit High young Taran lived closely with his mother (as bucks do not normally raise their youth) within the woods. Taran was well aware that him and his mother both had magical qualities, as his mother could sooth most wounds and found it very easy to lull him to sleep with the sound of her voice. Though she never explained why or how she was able to do these things, Taran just assumed his mother was special. She told him he was special too. The young fawn was close friends to a few of the woodland animals and, being a child, seemed very happy with the simple life he had been given. Until tragedy struck. It was late Winter when Taran and his mother were searching for food. Because Winter had been long most of the food available during the season had been eaten by the other deer in the wood. Taran's mother had managed to find a small patch of grass, though, it was located in an open field. Seemingly safe she ventured out first then called Taran (who she nicknamed 'Bambi') telling him it was safe.His mother had underestimated man and their crafty disguises, and when she finally heard them she told Taran to run as fast as he could back to the den. She ran behind him, telling him not to look back, he didn't question her. When he had finally reached the den he called out for his mother...but received no answer. Days went by and Taran wandered throughout the woods, scared, confused and alone. He decided he would go looking for his mother, or at the very least, his mothers killer. By the time winter had past Taran was well on his way out of the woods. He had passed through mountain ranges and narrow passages. It didn't take long after that to realize he was able to change his appearance. He knew he would be safe if he were human, and somehow managed to transform into the shape of a young boy. When a dark figure watching through the eyes of his vicious monsters took notice. Taran was imprisoned in this evil mans castle, and he threatened Taran to tell him how he had the power to change. Unfortunately, Taran had no answer... he honestly didn't know. Months went by before Taran had managed to escape his torturous imprisonment. Fortunately his will to carry on was left unscathed, but now he was curious as to what he was capable of. Eventually Taran managed to enter a human village, and while passing through he heard rumors of a school that taught witchcraft and other evils. Taran didn't know the truth, but he believed if he could ask some of the people at this "school" what he was, someone might know. Tracing the whispers and rumors he somehow managed to find Spirit High. He is now a student there trying to learn basic academics as well as discovering and mastering his own abilities and talents. Schedule Because Taran wasn't born a human a lot of the textbook content is wasted on him. He's not nessesarily the smartest pin in the pile but because of his vast curiosity he tries very hard to absorb as much as possible and works very hard to learn what is necessary to achieve a passing grade. *Math with Ruthven (also takes Su's tutoring sessions) *Ancient Languages with Vlad *(Beginner) Art with Mei *Dead Magic with Carmilla _ Relationships Roomate(s) Drayckar - Drayckar is Taran's new roomate, they have only talked a little but have made quick allies. Dray's contagious attitude has caused Taran to try and branch out and make more friends of his own. Dray has also helped Taran feel more comfortable at school and feels hes now able to share his problems with his new roomie. Friends Hogarth/Lexington - Hogarth was Taran's first friend here at the school, and the two get along quite well. Hogarth had rescued Taran from a group of bullies, and despite Taran being a little scared about Hogarth's gargoyle form he was quick to swallow this fear. Hogarth also taught Taran how to use his new camera and he's been taking snapshots ever since. Calla - Calla and Taran are new friends and both being freshmen he feels responsible for comforting her after watching her become a target for Gaston's bullying. Taran and Drayckar make it their mission to prevent poor Calla from getting chased by the villain ever again.